


12:01

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's 12:01 on July 19th, Jared's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared slowly forced himself awake. He couldn’t tell if the noise was Sadie barking or some sort of …. Knocking. Someone was knocking on the front door to his apartment at, he stared at the clock in disbelief, 12:01 am. A burst of anger made him throw off the covers and get out of bed. Muttering every cuss word he knew he stomped to the door, not caring he was only wearing boxers. “Quiet Sadie!” Jared yanked the door open.  
  
“Happy Birthday,” Jensen smiled.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“It’s 12:01.”  
  
“12:01?”  
  
“12:01.” Jensen shoved a single piece of cake in a see through plastic container into Jared’s hand. “Happy Birthday.”  
  
Jared sighed. All of his anger disappeared. “You’ve could have waited until the morning.”  
  
“Gen will be here in the morning.”  
  
Jared turned and walked into the kitchen. Jensen shut the door and followed him. Jared pulled open a drawer for two spoons. He sat on the counter. Jensen stopped in the doorway. Jared used his spoon to point at the refrigerator. “I’ve already opened a bottle of wine.”  
  
Jensen got the wine out of the refrigerator and settled next to Jared on the counter, pulling the cork out of the bottle. Jared handed him the other spoon. After a bite, “Let me stay the night.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because we’re married.” Jared looked at Jensen like he was a small child asking a dumb question. “Because,” Jared took a drink of wine, “because we decided we’re better friends than lovers.” He set the bottle between them. “We said we wouldn’t keep doing this.”  
  
“We said a lot of things about a lot of things.” Jensen scooted off the counter and left the kitchen. Jared took another drink of wine. They were groomsmen in each other’s weddings to prove to the other, to themselves, they could go back to being good friends. That the love they felt for each other was more brotherly than anything else. Wasn’t that the lesson they learned after living together for nine months.  
  
Jared slid off the counter and pushed the container of cake toward the middle. If he didn’t, Sadie would eat the leftover cake and be sick. As he cross through the living room, he smiled at Sadie lying on the rug in front of the couch. She lifted her head and wagged her tail as he passed her.  
  
He stopped in the doorway to his bedroom. Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and looked back at Jared. They stood looking at each other. The air conditioner kicked on and Jared felt cool air brush against his skin. He wasn’t the sure if it was the sudden cool air or Jensen turning away that made him finally move. Jared press his chest to Jensen’s back. His arm went around Jensen’s waist to pull the snap apart and the zipper down. Jensen relaxed against him as one of Jared’s hands dipped inside to cup his balls. Jared kissed the side of Jensen’s neck as the fingers of his other hand caressed Jensen’s stomach.  
  
Jensen’s hands reached behind griping Jared’s hips, pulling him closer. He could feel Jared’s hard cock against his ass. His hips thrust between the hand stroking him and the cock pressing against him. He started to turn around to kiss Jared, but Jared tightened his hold to stop him.  
  
Not tonight. Jared couldn’t take the intimacy of being with Jensen knowing he would have to face Gen in the morning. He was always afraid she would take one look and know. Somehow it would be all over his face, in his eyes. So Jared pushed him down on the bed and pulled his pants down and off as Jensen crawled up the bed. Jared kneeled behind him and pulled him up on his hands and knees.  
  
Jensen felt wet warm kissed across his shoulders. He heard Jared rummaging around in a bedside table’s drawer. The kisses moved down his back. A sharp intake of breath as cold lube was smeared over his hole. Jared held him still with an arm around his hips. Long fingers pushed into him, coating him with a thick layer of lube. It felt like minutes passed between fingers pulling out and a thick cock entered him. Jensen breathed deep as he pushed back. His nails scraped on the sheet as Jared started to move inside him. His legs spread wider causing his body to arc lower. Jared’s cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust. And this was not what he wanted. On this very same bed they made love. This was where they said they loved each other. Jensen pulled away from Jared.  
  
Jared, still kneeling, looked at Jensen. Breathing heavy, still hard from arousal. Jensen kneeled in front of Jared and kissed his lips. Jared didn’t kiss back. Jensen wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again, harder, his tongue pushing against Jared’s lips. Jared’s arms stayed at his side. He wanted to kiss Jensen, to hold him. Being with Jensen was just as painful as being without him. Then Jared’s lips opened and the kiss deepened. His arms embraced Jensen, pulling their bodies tighter. Their lips didn’t part as Jared gently pushed Jensen down on his back and entered him.  
  
In the morning they would act like good buddies, but nothing had changed. The way they wrapped around each other. Moved together as if their bodies were made for the other. They would have a lot of love, but not like they had with each other and that is why in spite of what they said, they would always find themselves in the same position.  
  
The End


End file.
